Double Drive Episode 29
The twenty-ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. A new Soul Spot is discovered in Sandrat's hometown. Summary The light of a Soul Spot resonates. Eto gets a reading on it, and reveals that it's in the town of Douga. As soon as Sandrat hears this, he leaves the ship and takes off after it on his own. When Sandrat arrives at the town, he heads to a bar, ordering milk for himself and Shaushau. A group of boys recognize him, and approach him. They ask Sandrat if he managed to find the legendary X-Rare card he was looking for. Sandrat replies that they can see it soon enough, now that a Soul Spot was found here. The boys tell him it's impossible for him, and that he should leave the town. Still, Sandrat is determined to get the card and prove them wrong. When Shunta and the others make it to Douga, they begin searching for Sandrat. Mei believes he's looking for information on the Soul Spot for them. After all, Sandrat can't leave troubled people alone. Shunta points out that they're not exactly troubled, though. Suddenly, a very battered Sandrat shows up. After he recovers a bit, he explains to them that the RatTwelveGodKing is at the Soul Spot. Unfortunately, the trials are insane, as are the punishments if one fails at the trials. Shunta and Yoku don't have much sympathy for him, since he ran off on his own. But Sandrat apologizes for this. He starts begging for them to let him have the 12 God-King card this time. He says he can be a man if he has it, which shocks Mei. He mistook this to mean Sandrat was a woman, but Kinoto corrects him. Sandrat then explains to the others that Douga is his hometown. In the past, Sandrat and the boys he encountered earlier were troublemakers who wreaked havoc in the town. But one day, Sandrat decided to leave, to the annoyance of his friends. He said that he intended to get one of Spirit World's phantom X-Rares and make it big as a top-class card battler. Sandrat's friends told him not to come back again. Hearing this story, some of the others begin to understand Sandrat's situation, but Yoku remains very skeptical, as does Kinoto. Yoku says that it was Sandrat's choice to leave the town, so they have no reason to help him. Sandrat responds that he didn't really want to leave. He was doing all of this for his mother. All his life, he caused nothing but trouble and made her worry. He has to get the card from the Soul Spot which appeared in this town. Down below the hill where Sandrat and the others stand is a woman with Sandrat's hair. Shunta and Mei realize it must be his mother. As Shunta wouldn't want to make his family worry, and Mei would be glad to make his own mother happy, they both volunteer to help. Yoku is much more reluctant, but also agrees in the end. But he tells Sandrat he can't keep the God-King, and has to return it when he's done. Sandrat starts trying to kiss Yoku in gratitude. Sandrat takes Shunta, Yoku and Mei to the Soul Spot. Once they're inside, a statue emerges, issuing their trial. They have to clear a battle simulation. The opponent has The Gigantic Thride-Gelm and The AzureWarMachine Reginleiv, as well as two lives. With only one spirit and one turn, all the lives must be destroyed. Shunta volunteers to face him, and wins easily with Exeseed. But unfortunately, this was only the first test. The second test is a similar setup. The opponent has only one life this time, but they have three of The CleverMachineMusha Shiranui, and a hand full of Light Wings Sword. Mei realizes he can beat this with Glorious-Sheep, and does so. Finally comes the third test. The opponent has one life, but three each of Camelot-Knight and Camelot-Pawn. Plus, The Dawn Temple Fortress Arun. The nexus prevents the use of magic, though with the restriction of using only one card anyway, that doesn't seem like a restriction. That is, until the statue reveals that this time he's attacking, and they have to endure it with only one life and one spirit. Sandrat starts to panic, but Yoku realizes that he can use Mistral-Bit. Yoku thinks of Zark telling him that everything has a meaning. He wonders if this is the reason he has Mistral-Bit. Yoku, of course, is able to summon it on the opponent's turn and take the life. As a reward, the RatTwelveGodKing is presented to him. As he goes to take it, Yoku questions the meaning of a trial which can only be passed with 12-God Kings. He thinks it might mean the resurrection of the Evil God-King is much closer. Sandrat reminds Yoku that the RatTwelveGodKing is his. Yoku hands it over, not wanting to break their promise. Sandrat is thrilled, and Shunta and Mei are both glad that now he can show it to his mom. Sandrat agrees that he should do that and fulfill his duty as a son. That is, until he reveals that he was just lying the whole time. He calls them idiots and says he doesn't need their help anymore, before leaving. Everyone is too dumbfounded to pursue him right away, and they realize that Sandrat never did confirm the woman they saw was his mother. But Sandrat is excited now that he has his chance to become big. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The RabbitTwelveGodKing Mistral-Bit is featured Matches Shunta vs. Trial Statue Mei vs. Trial Statue Yoku vs. Trial Statue Cards Used Red Purple Green White Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Zark- Taishi Murata *Stone Statue- Toru Ohkawa *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Youth A- Ryohei Arai *Youth B- Haruhisa Suzuki *Youth C- Shōhei Ogawa Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa, Yasunori Yamada *Storyboard- Mamoru Enomoto, Ryoji Fujiwara *Episode Director- Mamoru Enomoto *Animation Director- Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Double Drive